The Sixth Dragon Slayer
by TitaniaQueenofFairies
Summary: Crystal is 3rd generation gem Dragon Slayer, and with her exceeds, Kyatto, she joins Fairy Tail. After coming back from sealing herself and Kyatto from a dark guild's attack, she watches the Grand Magic Games, inspired. After coming back from a job, she meets a few Sabertooth members. What happens when she meets them? What happens when a Sabertooth member falls for her?
1. Chapter 1

Crystal walks onto the train towards Magnolia, where the best guild in Fiore resides. She takes a seat with her exceeds, Kyatto.

"Kyatto. Even before the Grand Magic Games, I've looked up to Fairy Tail. But, now, I want to be one of them," Crystal says softly.

"I wonder if there is a test or a interview to join, Crystal," Kyatto replies.

"There could be, but even if there is, I'll get into Fairy Tail!" Crystal says, determined.

"Wherever you go, I will follow you," Kyatto, "I have a debt to pay you."

"I wish you wouldn't even think about that, Kyatto. I did it out of the kindness of my heart, not to get something in return," Crystal replies, then smiles.

"Right!" Kyatto says, smiling and happy. The train begins to lurch forward, the wheels squealing against the rails. Crystal hunches over the seat, getting motion sick.

The duo walks up and down the market in Magnolia, taking in all the sights and sounds. Finally, Crystal comes across Fairy Tail's guild building. At last. She thinks to herself, grinning. A boy with pink hair runs out, followed by a small girl with blue hair, a boy with black hair, and a girl with brown hair, standing in front of Crystal and Kyatto. Crystal's eyes widened.

"Salamander! Maiden of the Sky! Black Steel Gajeel! And The Snow Angel!" She shouts happily, "I never knew I would meet them!" **(A/N: The Snow Angel is my one of my OCs. Read 'The New Dragon Slayer' to find out about her :D)**  
>"Who are you?" Salamander says.<br>"You probably don't know me, but I'm Crystal!" She answers, and Kyatto sits at her feet, "And I'm a Gem Dragon Slayer!"  
>"Why are you here, Crystal?" He asks.<br>"I came to join Fairy Tail of course!" Crystal says. A look of shook washes over their faces, then Natsu smiles.  
>"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" He says, and Crystal smiles, nodding.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

After getting stamped, Crystal and Kyatto became official members of Fairy Tail.

"Hey everyone!" Crystal says, sitting at a table with the rest of the dragon slayers.

"Y'know, you're the sixth dragon slayer, Crystal," Natsu says.

"That's a lot of dragon slayers, Natsu!" She replies.

"All of us are 1st generation, except Laxus," He says.

"And me!" She says, smiling.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yes; I'm a 3rd generation dragon slayer!" She answers, "But despite that, I'm quite scared of you, Salamander."

"You watched the Grand Magic Games!?" He questions.

"Of course I did!" She says, smiling.

"Wow! Awesome!" He replies.

"Wendy, your fight with Shelia was amazing as well!" She praises.

"Really?" Wendy asks, and Crystal nods.

"I'm fired up now, Crystal!" Natsu shouts as he stands up, and Crystal looks up at him, "Fight me!" Crystal stands up nervous at first, but she eventually relaxes as she stands up.

"Bring it on, Salamander!" She yells back. Natsu's body is engulfed in flames, and gems rise from the ground, surrounding Crystal.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Fire is shot at Crystal from Natsu.

"Gem Dragon Roar!" Shards of gem and jewel shoot at Natsu from Crystal as she counter attacks; both attacks are evenly matched. Natsu charges at Crystal angerily.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He swings his fist at Crystal's face.

"Gem Dragon Topaz Power Scales!" A thick sheet of topaz covers Crystal's entire body, protecting her from Natsu. A sound of cracking comes from Natsu's hand, and he rips his fist away.

"Owwwwwww!" He screams, shaking his knuckles.

"I'm sorry, but my Topaz Power Scales can break bone," Crystal says, still standing.

"Mr. Natsu! Are you okay!?" Wendy asks.

"Not really," Natsu replies childishly.

"You're wide open, Natsu!" Cystal charges at him, her topaz scales fading, "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Demon Peridot Scissors!" Her arms transform into a large pair of pale green, gem scissors, each arm a single blade, and Crystal's blades come together, hitting Natsu directly. He falls on the ground, beaten but not bruised too badly. Crystal's arms turn back to normal, and she approaches Natsu.

"Here," She says, holding out her hand, smiling. Natsu nods his head and takes her hand, and she pulls him up.

"Good fight, Crystal," He replies, "but we're gonna square off again!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Crystal and Kyatto walk into Fairy Tail, only to see members already there.

"Ah! You must be the sixth dragon slayer I've heard so much about," A girl with red hair says to Crystal.

"You must be Titania!" Crystal replies.

"I'm Erza. Erza Scarlet," She introduces herself.

"I'm Crystal, a Gem Dragon Slayer, third generation," Crystal replies. A look of shock comes across Erza's face.

"But Natsu beat Sting and Rogue...and you beat Natsu!?" She questions.

"I won by luck of the draw. I caught him off guard," Crystal answers, "If it was a serious fight, he would have won."

"Hmm...I see now," Erza says.

"I was wondering, what is everyone like here?" Crystal asks.

"Some are reckless, many are strong, and others are smart," Erza replies, and Crystal nods her head, understanding.

"I wonder when everyone else will get here," Crystal mutters, then she looks at the door. I smell people, but my nose isn't used to all the new scents yet. She thinks to herself. The door swings open, only to see Natsu and a boy with short, dark blue hair fighting. Suddenly, they stop fighting and walk in like they're brothers. The two girls just blink at the boys as they walk towards them. "Hey, Crystal!" Natsu greets.

"Hey, Natsu," Crystal says.

"You must be that 3rd gen Dragon Slayer everyone's talking about," The dark blue haired boy says.

"Hi! I'm Crystal!" She introduces herself.

"I'm Gray," He says.

"I've heard about you! You're that awesome Ice-Make wizard!" Crystal replies.

"Guess I'm better than Natsu, than!" He shouts.

"No you're not, Droopy-Eyes!" Natsu challenges.

"Like you should talk, Slanty-Eyes!" Gray retorts as they glare at each other.

"Then how about we fight, Underwear-Freak! I'm fired up!" Natsu yells.

"Let's go, Fire Freak!" Gray shouts back, and the two of them begin punching and kicking.

"Alright guys! Stop it!" Crystal screams as she pushes them both to the ground angrily, similar to what Erza does. The boys look at Crystal, blinking in shock. "Stop acting like you're better than everyone else. I may be childish, but I know that, at the very least," She says, and everyone in the guild stares at her. "Now, as a guild, you are the best. But not as individuals. Just because you're good at something, and no one else isn't, that doesn't give you the right to say you're the best, or you're better than everyone 'cause you're not. Everyone has different abilities, and that's what makes Fairy Tail the mightiest guild in Fiore. And I can't forget the feelings everyone has for each other. The power of friendship, the will to fight and protect, and the diversity of powers and abilities is what makes Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail." Everyone is silent, in shock and disbelief at Crystal, and she looks down, remembering her past and her old friends. A few tears trickled down her cheek, but she immediately wipes them away.

After a few seconds elapse, everyone bursts out into a cheer.

"That was beautiful, Crystal!" One shouts.

"Amazing! Inspiring!" Another yells. Then, everyone thrusts the Fairy Tail sign in the air, and Crystal does the same. Gray, Erza, Natsu, and Wendy appoach Crystal and Kyatto.

"Wow, what a speech!" Erza says.

"It was amazing, Ms. Crystal!" Wendy replies.

"Truly inspiring," Gray chimes in.

"I never knew anyone but Erza could stop them from fighting!" A blue cat behind Natsu says.

"Another cat?" Crystal replies as she stare at it.

"I'm Happy!" The cat introduces itself.

"I'm Crystal. Everyone, I forgot to have you meet Kyatto," She says as she points to the cat behind her.

"Three girl cats!?" Happy says, his eye's hearts.

"Three girl cats?" Crystal questions.

"Yeah, there's Maki, Yuki's tiger; Charle, Wendy's cat; and Kyatto, yours," Gray says, "and then there's Pantherlily, Gajeel's cat and Happy, Natsu's cat."

"So there's six dragon slayers, but there's only five cats. Someone's missing a cat!" Crystal declares. "Let's find that person a cat!" Natsu starts laughing as he points at a man with blonde hair in a corner.

"Laxus!? Needs a cat!?" Gray laughs, joining Natsu, and the man begins to glare at Crystal, Natsu, and Gray. Soon enough, everyone else joins in the laughter, except a group of three; a girl, a man with green hair, and another man wearing armor who stands near Laxus. After a few minutes pass, the laughing ceases, and the room goes back to its clamor of chatting.

"I wonder if I could beat Laxus in a fight," Crystal mutters.

"Natsu and Gajeel tried to, but they failed. He's incredibly powerful," Erza says.

"Well, they are 1st generation Dragon Slayer, and he's a 2nd generation. I think I have a chance," Crystal replies.

"Be my guest," Erza mumbles. Crystal walks over to Laxus and his group, determined to fight and win. The group glares at her, but she doesn't falter.

"Laxus, I challenge you to a fight!" Crystal declares, and he just smirks.

"If you wanna fight Laxus, you're going to have to fight Thunder Legion first!" The girl replies.

"Oh? Is that so?" Crystal grins, "Hit me with your best shot, then!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" She shouts, and many needles of light shoot out at Crystal. Crystal dodges many until one grazes her leg, but she keeps evading. The needles stop, and Crystal charges at the girl.

"Gem Dragon Garnet Scythe!" Crystal yells, and her arm turns into a scythe blade. She slashes at the girl, who was unable to evade it. She flies into the wall and falls on the ground defeated. "Who's next?" Crystal asks as a man in armor approaches, and wooden dolls follow him. He sticks out his tongue and laughs like a maniac.

"Baryon Formation," He says, and the dolls create a pentagonal form. The spin around in circles, until a green beam shoots a Crystal.

"Gem Dragon Amber Scales!" She shouts, and her body is covered in a thin sheet of amber. The beam hits her, but her amber scales protect Crystal.

"Line Formation!" He laughs, sticking out his tongue. The dolls form a vertical line, and another beam shoots out at Crystal. Crystal dodge rolls to the side, but she gets hit by the dolls directly. She flies back against the wall but stands up, slightly injured.

"Gem Dragon Emerald Spikes!" Large spikes made of emerald jut from Crystal's body, and she pushes the man into a wall. He stands up straight and doesn't appear to be injured or hurt in any way. Crystal looks at him shocked, and he removes his helmet with his eyes closed. Instantly, Crystal closes her eyes knowing both him and the girl can use magic with their eyes.

"Now you can't see, Dragon Slayer!" He laughs again, and Crystal waits for a barrage of attacks. Using her sharpened sense of smell and hearing, she evades an attack from the wooden dolls.

"I don't need sight to fight, you fool," Crystal says, and she evades many more attacks. Caught of guard, she is struck down by a doll, then by many more. Crystal lays on the ground, panting, but gets up weakly with her eyes now opened, and purple magic power flows from her. Dragon like scales cover certain parts of her body, and she grins.

"Figure eyes...work on humans. But, why aren't they working on you?" He asks, confused, and gems appear on the ground around Crystal.

"I'm not completely human," Crystal answers, smirking, then she charges at him. "Gem Dragon Amethyst Katanas!" Her arms change into the blades of katanas, and she slashes at him. He falls to the ground, defeated by a simple attack. Crystal looks at Laxus, grinning, and her dragon scales fade. The man with green hair holds a sword scabbard, ready to fight.

"I'll fight this dragon slayer for you, Laxus," He says and looks at me. "Your name is Crystal, right?"

"Yes, that's my name."

"I'm Freed. I watched you defeat Evergreen and Bickslow so far, but, can you defeat me?"

"I hope I do," Crystal replies, and she notices that his hair covers his right eye. Freed charges at Crystal with his sword sheathed, and as he flies, he draws it quickly. Crystal defends with her arm transformed to a katana blade. She successfully pushes him off, sending him back.

"Dark Ecriture: Pain!" Written runes appear in front of Crystal, and she screams in intense pain. After the pain fades, Crystal kneels on the ground, panting heavily. Weakly, she stands up.

"My turn!" She charges at him, "Gem Dragon Ruby Club!" Her arm turns into a long, ruby-colored club, similar to Gajeel's, strikes Freed, crushing him into a wall. His body is somewhat limp as he is crushed against the wall.

"Is that all you got?" He says, chuckling.

"Not even close," She retorts, and she releases him. He stands weakly, panting. Freed charges at Crystal, and she charges at him.

"I'm going to defeat you!" He says, sneering.

"I don't think so, Freed!" She swings her fist at Freed but misses.

"Dark Ecriture: Destruction!" He unsheathes his sword rapidly and slashes at Crystal, making her fly back into a wall. She lays on the ground, her head up, and coughs. She rises slowly, standing up straight despite her bruises, and she coughs again.

"I'm surprised you're still standing, Dragon Slayer," He says.

"Gem Dragon Hematite Power Cure!" Wind blows around Crystal as bright, black light surrounds her. Her wounds fade away slowly, and she takes a deep breath. "Much better. Now, ready to fight seriously?" She asks, sneering.

"You-you can heal yourself?!" He says, stunned.

"Gem Dragon Roar!" Crystal inhales, then exhales shards of gems and jewels spiraling towards him. Freed flies back into the wall and falls on the ground, beaten. Crystal looks at Laxus, who looks at her expressionless. (A/N: I know the battles would be longer, but I didn't want to disinterest you, fellow FT fans! The battle with Laxus should be longer, hopefully!)

"You're pretty good, Dragon Slayer," Laxus says.

"Laxus..." Gray begins.

"Compliments..." Lucy replies.

"Someone?" Erza finishes. All the guild members' faces are filled with astonishment.

"I've heard rumors about you, Laxus. I'm curious to see if they're true," Crystal says confidently, and Laxus just smirks. "We'll fight next week," Crystal turns away, walking out of the guild with Kyatto following.

"Whew, that was difficult, Kyatto," Crystal says, walking down the street.

"You were amazing, Crystal. I'm surprised you didn't have to use any Secret Art spells," Kyatto replies as she follows. The two walk inside of Crystal's apartment, and they fall asleep on the comfy bed, happily.


	5. Chapter 5

A few minutes later, Crystal and Kyatto are on a train, heading towards Crocus, the capital of Fiore.

"What's the job, Crystal?" Kyatto asks.

"We gotta hunt some monsters, Kyatto," Crystal answers, hunching over from her motion sickness.

"What's the reward?" Kyatto questions.

"On the poster, it says, 50,000 jewel, three silver gate keys, and a magical sword," Crystal says softly.

"Interesting, but you don't use celestial magic," Kyatto says.

"I want to give it to Lucy, so that way she doesn't have to rely on her Zodiac spirits too much," Crystal replies, and Kyatto nods in response. The train stops at the station, and the duo gets off slowly to complete their task.

The next day, Crystal and Kyatto come back to Fairy Tail from their job, with 50, 000 jewel, three silver gate keys, and a new, magical sword.

"Welcome back, Crystal!" Erza greets.

"Hey Crystal!" Lucy says.

"Hello Ms. Crystal," Wendy chimes in.

"How did the job go?" Mirajane asks.

"It went well. Hey everyone!" Crystal replies, "The reward was awesome. Here Lucy." Crystal hands Lucy the gate of the Fortune Teller, Destiny;gate of the Star Princess, Haruhi; and gate of the Carnival Cat, Lily.

"I can't take these, at least not for free," Lucy answers.

"You must. I'm no celestial wizard, and you can take great care of them," Crystal says, and reluctantly, Lucy takes them.

"At least let me give you money, Crystal," Lucy replies as she pulls out her money, "I know it's not much, but it's all I have since I paid rent recently."

"I can't accept money, Lucy. Besides, I can work a lot on my own, while you're in a team," Crystal says.

"You do have a point," Lucy replies as she puts her money back in her purse.

"Well, I'm exhausted. I'll be off. See you all tomorrow," Crystal says after a few minutes and walks out with Kyatto. The moon is high and bright as Crystal and Kyatto walk down the street towards her apartment. Someone lurks in the shadows, and Crystal stops, waiting, instantly sensing their presence.

"Who are you?" Crystal calls out. The person appears behind her, and Crystal turns around to face them.

"Wow, you truly are a Dragon Slayer," Rogue says.

"You scared me. Please don't do that again," Crystal replies, and Rogue just chuckles. "Where's Sti-?!" Crystal turns to see Sting grabbing her shoulder.

"Right here," Stings says, grinning, and Crystal smiles. "I came by earlier, but you were on a job."

"Well, I'm back now, aren't I?" Crystal jokes, and Sting chuckles.

"Crystal, I'll meet you at home, okay?" Kyatto says.

"I'll be there soon," Crystal answers, and Kyatto leaves them.

"So, what was the job?" Sting asks.

"Just had to hunt some monsters. By the way, where's Rogue?" Crystal says.

"He left," Sting answers.

"But why?"

"Because he wanted to leave us alone." Crystal looks at Sting, blushing, and she realizes he is slightly blushing. "You're so cute when you blush, Crystal." He walks towards Crystal and grabs her hands in his, and she blushes deeper. He leans in, and she gets on her tip toes. They're lips connect, Sting wraps his arms around her waist, and a spark of an unknown feeling fills their bodies. Sting pulls away, smiling and with their foreheads touching, and Crystal's face is a deep, rosy red.

"Sting...I-I like you. A lot, actually," Crystal says, smiling brightly and happily.

"I do to, Crystal. That's why I came," Sting replies, and he kisses her on the cheek lightly. "Let's go to my place, okay? It's not far from here."

"Okay, but what about Kyatto?" Crystal asks.

"Don't worry, I had Frocsh stay with her," He answers as he faces forward, lacing his fingers in hers. She gives an affectionate, light squeeze to his hand as they walk towards his apartment. After unlocking the door, the two walk inside and plop on the bed. They face each other as they lay on the soft, warm bed, and Crystal begins to close her eyes. Sting wraps his arms around her as they fall into a deep sleep. Before she falls asleep, she hears Sting say, "I love you, Crystal. Nothing will change that."

(A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this FT fanfic! I was wondering, do you want me to publish a chapter Crystal and Laxus to fight? If so, please comment below! If you have any other suggestions, please comment! I would appreciate it greatly. :D)


	6. Chapter 6

(Time Skip~Next Week~In The Morning)

Crystal walks down the street with Kyatto behind her and Sting holding her hand. **(A/N: For the sake of me and my fanfiction, Sting is not the current guild master of Sabertooth)** Before entering the Fairy Tail guild hall, Sting faces Crystal.

"You can beat him Crystal. I know you can, but I just ask that you don't get hurt, okay?" Sting pleads.

"I won't get hurt Sting. I've trained with you all week. It's just...I don't think I can beat him..." Crystal replies softly, looking down. Sting puts his finger under her chin and lifts her head up. He kisses her deeply, with encouragement. She kisses back, and Sting pulls away with their foreheads touching.

"I know you can beat him. Just believe, Crystal. You have an advantage. A dragon taught you and put a lacrima inside of you. I know you can, Crystal, because you're the strongest, smartest, and bravest girl I know. Please have faith," Sting says, and tears stings in the back of Crystal's eyes. She smiles and nods, and Sting hugs her, and Crystal hugs back. He says his goodbye and walks back to Sabertooth while Crystal walks in with Kyatto following. Crsytal looks around and notices that Laxus hasn't arrived yet, so she decides to hang out with the other dragon slayers.

"Hey Crsytal! You ready to fight Laxus?" Natsu asks.

"Hey Natsu, and of course I am. I trained with Sting all week," Crystal answers.

"Good luck, Ms. Crystal," Wendy says shyly.

"Thanks Wendy. I appreciate it," Crystal replies, smiling.

"Natsu couldn't beat 'em so be careful," Gajeel chimes in.

"I haven't fought against Laxus, but I've seen him fight. I encourage you to be prepared for anything," Yuki adds.

"Thanks for all the advice, everyone! I'm so glad to have friends here!" Crystal replies happily. She smiles as everyone responds with 'that's what friends do.' Suddenly, the door swings open, and Laxus walks into the guild.

"You ready, Crystal?" He asks, his voice booming, and Crystal stands up.

"Of course I am," She answers.

(Time Skip~15 Minutes Later)

Everyone created a ring around Laxus and Crystal in the park. This is where they are battling it out. Crystal takes deep breaths, showing no fear, and Laxus stands there, expressionless. Bravely, Crystal charges at Laxus with speed. As she approaches, Laxus slams his fist down. Somehow, Crystal manages to dodge his strike and uppercuts him with her arm a ruby club. She back flips, kicking him under the jaw and lands on her feet a few meters away. Laxus just shakes his head vigorously, trying to shake the light pain away. Some of the crowd was cheering on Crystal and others were cheering for Laxus.

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" Lightning is shot from Laxus's mouth.

"Gem Dragon Roar!" Shards of gem spirals out of Crystal's mouth to meet the lightning. The lightning overpowers Crystal's roar, and lightning hits Crystal, sending her on the ground. She screams out in pain from the lightning before it dissolves. Panting heavily, Crystal stands up weakly. People cheer on for Laxus, and Crystal stands there bruised.

"Secret Arts! Strength Stones!" Crystal shouts, outstretching her arms to the sides, and a rainbow colored stone emerges from the ground. The crowd gasps as she closes her eyes, and Crystal feels energized and restored as energy flows from the gem into her. Crystal opens her eyes, and they now look like gems. Laxus throws off his jacket, getting serious.

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" Laxus yells as he pumps his fist into the air. A large, bright thunder bolt strikes down on Crystal, and she barely dodges it. She closes her eyes from the blindness, and Laxus attacks her. He punches her in the face, and the sound of bones cracking can be heard. A thick sheet of topaz covers Crystal's body, making Laxus's punch useless. Even though Crystal flew back, Laxus's knuckles broke from the impact. (A/N: If you didn't know, this is referring to Newton's 3rd law of force and motion. Laxus is receiving the same amount of force he used when he punched Crystal, thus the broken knuckles.) Crystal stands up, panting slightly as the topaz fades.

"Gem Drive," Crystal whispers as purple energy begins to emanate from Crystal. As gem-like scales start to cover her body, she gets into a battle stance, with her arms crossed forward.

"Advanced Secret Arts! Rose Quartz Demon Sword and Clear Quartz Demon Scythe Dance!" One of Crystal's arms becomes a rose quartz sword blade and the other becomes a clear quartz scythe blade. Before Laxus could react, Crystal charges and strikes him many times, dancing freely. The crowd gasps again, and Crystal jumps back and her arms turn to normal. After the dust clears, Laxus is still standing. Crystal stares at him in shock, and her jaw drops. He was bruised, not badly, but not lightly either.

"I haven't fought like this in a long time. You're pretty good. But now its my turn," Laxus says. Crystal looks around, almost out of magic energy. 'Gems. Where are gems?' Crystal thinks, then focuses on Laxus again. She kept a poker face as she summons a somewhat large ruby on the ground behind Laxus. During her training with Sting, she practiced summoning gemstones from underground, but she doesn't always get them where she wants them. "Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist!" A large fist made of lightning is made in front of Laxus, and he launches it at Crystal. She dodge rolls to the side, scrambles to her feet, and dashes behind Laxus. Swiftly, she picks up the ruby and runs on the other side of him, making Laxus spin in a circle. As Crystal stands a few meters away, she begins to eat the ruby.

"I haven't had a gem this tasty in a long time," She says, after chewing. She wipes the corner of her mouth, and gets into a battle stance. "As Natsu would say, I'm fired up! Gem Dragon Sapphire Sword!" One of Crystal's arms transforms into a sword made of clear, sparkly sapphire. She charges at Laxus, who turns into a spark of lightning and dodges Crystal's attack. He whips around Crystal and attacks multiple times. She falls to her knees, and Laxus stops his onslaught. As he continues to jump around, Crystal stands up.

"Gem Dragon Roar!" Gems and stones shoot out at Laxus, but he dodges effortlessly. Laxus charges at Crystal and hits her downward. In the crater, after the dust clears, Crystal...

**(A/N: So, what I have done is a cliffhanger :D I decided that I want to write two endings for the fight: Laxus wins or Crystal wins, and then the aftermath. You will get them at the same time, so don't worry about me writing the one you don't want to happen and have to wait longer. Please comment any suggestions because I need them. I want my writing to improve :D)**


	7. Chapter 7

(Laxus Wins)

In the crater, after the dust clears, Crystal is standing, and she's bruised badly.

"Sting...kun..." She says and instantly collapses, and Wendy rushes to her side, kneeling next to her.

"I'll heal you, Ms. Crystal!" Wendy holds out her arms and begins to heal Crystal. Crystal's head rolls to the side, and her body becomes limp as her world goes black. Laxus stares at Crystal, then walks away expressionless, with Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow following. They praised him, and Kyatto rushes to Crystal.

"Crystal..." Kyatto says softly.

(Time Skip~Next Day)

Crystal opens her eyes as she wakes up. She looks at the side of her bed to see Sting sleeping, his head laying on her head.

"Sting-kun?" She whispers. Sting opens his eyes, lifts his head, and grins at Crystal.

"You woke up!" He stands up as he replies and hugs Crystal.

"I'm okay, Sting-kun," Crystal says as she hugs back, and Sting pulls away.

"I'll go tell everyone else!" He sprints out of the room, and Crystal looks around. 'Where am I?' She thinks as she notices the Sabertooth emblem on the wall. Following Sting, Rogue, Frosch, and Lector walk into the room.

"Thanks for taking care of me," Crystal exclaims.

"It was nothing," Rogue replies.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch chimes in.

"I would do anything for you, Crystal," Sting answers.

"If you're Sting's friend, you're my friend," Lector adds.

"I better get back to the guild. Kyatto is probably worried sick," Crystal says, lifting up the covers and sliding off the bed. She kisses Sting on the lips lightly and walks out of the room.

**(A/N: Sorry for the short ending...I can't think of much else. Anyways, I hope you liked it. If you have any more requests of any fanfic you want me to write, or you want me to add something, I will gladly do so. If so, just tell me, and if you do, I will credit you for the idea. Sayonara! :D )**


	8. Chapter 8

(Crystal Wins)

In the crater, after the dust clears, Crystal holds out her hand with a wall of gems protecting her. She pants, but grabs a few and eats them, chewing on them.

"Gem Dragon Hematite Power Cure!" Black, clear energy flows around Crystal as her wounds fade. The gems disappear as well as the energy.

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" Laxus shoots out bolts of lightning.

"Gem Dragon Roar!" Jewels and gems spiral at the lightning. 'I will win this one!' Crystal thinks as she presses more power into her roar. Crystal's gems begin to diminish the lightning, and eventually it attacks Laxus, forcing him to fly back. Laxus lays on the ground, beaten and bruised. Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow, and Wendy rush to his side. Wendy begins to heal him as the Thunder Legion begins to prepare to take Laxus to Ms. Porlyusica. Crystal pants as everyone begins to congratulate her for defeating Laxus.

"Let's party!" Crystal declares, and everyone shouts and cheers in return.

(Time Skip~After Crystal's Party)

Sting stays back as everyone leaves the guild hall. Crystal walks out of the guild, and Sting follows. As they walk, Sting wraps an arm around Crystal's waist.

"I told you that you could win," Sting says, and Crystal chuckles.

"I won by pure chance. The second to last move I made was pure luck. I'm surprised it actually worked," Crystal replies.

"It happened because you're amazing, Crystal," Sting encourages, and the couple walk into Crystal's apartment. Kyatto lays on her bed in the living room, sleeping, and they sneak into Crystal's bedroom. After they shut the door, Crystal plops onto her bed, and Sting lays next to her. The two fall asleep holding each other, and before Crystal falls asleep, she says, "I love you, Sting. Nothing will change that."

**(A/N: Sorry for the short ending...I can't think of much else. Anyways, I hope you liked it. If you have any more requests of any fanfic you want me to write, or you want me to add something, I will gladly do so. If so, just tell me, and if you do, I will credit you for the idea. Sayonara! :D )**


End file.
